


Right till the end

by NeusWastedLife



Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [3]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Deacury, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, the cats are shippers - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas de cómo fue evolucionando la relación en sus primeros años a partir de que Deacy entrara a formar parte de la banda siendo tan jovencito.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540867
Kudos: 5





	Right till the end

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en hechos reales. Christine Farnell, amiga de John, le presentó a Roger y Brian en una discoteca (o escenario similar, pero yo he querido discoteca y se acabó) antes de que le hicieran su audición. En esta "versión" obviamente he tenido que incluir también a Freddie, pues de ahí pasaría a fijarse en él y ea, EMPESARÍA EL ROMANSE. 
> 
> Técnicamente lo que sería este fic está incompleto. Mi intención en su día era seguir escribiéndoles más viñetas, pero along came [el crossover con Dire Straits](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541803), así que de momento se ha quedado en stand by. No sufráis, juro que algún día volveré, como Terminator, y mientras tanto allí también veréis mucha cosa buena sobre estos dos.
> 
> Ah, el tic de John de llevarse un dedo a los labios y lamérselo mientras toca el bajo también es real (quien se haya visto más de un directo de Queen lo habrá notado). Y sí, en adelante se usará hasta el hartazgo en determinado tipo de contextos, sorry not sorry.

**-:-**

**1971**

Acababa de perder la cuenta de las veces que se había llevado el dedo a la boca para lamérselo aquella noche. El regusto de su tic sabía a esa mierda metálica tan familiar que retendría durante horas entre los dientes a riesgo de resultar más cancerígena que los cigarrillos de Peter.

El tour por los rincones de la disco estaba siendo tan epiléptico como digno de la hiperactividad de Christine. _«¡Si somos jóvenes para quejarnos, también lo somos para recogernos del suelo!»_ decía, y a John no se le ocurría con qué rebatirlo, y menos cuando habían tenido que hacer eso mismo con él en varias ocasiones. Así pues, haber sentido la grasa de las cuerdas del bajo en su lengua mucho antes que el alcohol de ese sitio se convirtió en el indicio más revelador de estar conociendo a esos tres.

De estar conociéndole a Él.

—¡Peter, Johnny, quiero presentaros a unos amigos míos!

—Mmm, ésa es una palabra muy rápida, cariño.

—Rog…

—¿Qué?

—Sé amable.

—¡Pero si me gusta la velocidad, todos lo saben!

—Precisamente, querido, hagámosle la corte al misterio.

La chica se dejó colgar, en el acto, de la incipiente sonrisa rubia del momento y Peter apenas movió la cabeza en asentimiento, mientras John estudiaba vagamente a los otros dos y clavaba su distracción sobre uno en particular. A principio, sólo porque fue el que se acercó a la barra para traer las bebidas. Con la suya en mano y la conversación grupal gradualmente acaparada por el resto, habría seguido mirándole con parsimonia de no sentir el placaje de su brindis irrumpiendo de golpe en su concentració; ese vacío mental que los separaba. El sonido del cristal, junto a los ruidos espasmódicos de la discoteca, se escuchó como una mezcla demasiado mundana y, sin embargo, en sus oídos sonaba todo lo experimental que a él le gustaba. Y por una vez, parecía que no sólo a él.

—Hey.

—Hey.

Aquel chico indio no mostraba una actitud evasiva con el entorno, pero se le veía más inquieto en comparación a la armonía de las insinuaciones o de la paciencia de sus dos compañeros. Igual que un niño que se había perdido y disfrutaba de la nueva aventura de su vida, por muchos nervios que oprimieran su estómago hasta el regreso a casa. John no hubiera apostado a que le hablaría el primero y aun así, había sido en el que más rato se había estado fijando. Todo un «clásico de Deacy», descubrir una estrella en el firmamento sin más pretensiones, como si él mismo no brillara por sí solo. O como si no deslumbrara a los demás con ello. 

—Tu «amiga»…

—«Amiga» del rubio; amiga de verdad por mi parte.

—…dice que tocas el bajo.

—Sí, a mí me ha dicho que buscáis bajista.

—Vaya, qué directo.

—¿Más directo que buscar bajista?

—Despacio, chico. —La voz del tipo se escuchaba suave, más de lo que se merecía la ametralladora que tenía aquel local por música. Su estilo personal tampoco encajaba del todo con un ambiente al servicio de aquel despreocupado consumo juvenil que, de todos modos, ellos dos ya habían decidido aceptar en silencio. Al menos, antes de atraparse con la mirada mutuamente— Tienes suerte de que ya esté un poco borracho, a Brian se le da mejor socializar.

—Estás en un grupo, eso es socializar a fin de cuentas.

—Tú también has estado en un grupo.

—En varios, de hecho, pero yo no he dicho que se me diera mal socializar.

—Oh, eso ya lo veo.

Y John se dio cuenta de que habían sonreído al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, Deacon, ¿verdad?

—John.

—Pero le pusiste «Deacon» a tu último grupo.

—Ya, bueno, seguro que se fue a la mierda por eso.

Otra sonrisa. El tic de llevarse el dedo a los labios le estaba traicionando con mucha inquina.

—Vale, bien, sabes que queremos llenar una bacante. ¿Hay algo más que sepas de nosotros?

—Sí, os vi tocar en octubre del año pasado.

—¿Y bien?

—… Bueno.

¿De verdad tenía que provocarle la esplendorosa carcajada final por no saber disimular su opinión profesional? Aquel chorro de voz tan espontáneo le estaba gustando muchísimo más allí, en la intimidad de las bromas alcoholizadas entre desconocidos, que un año atrás, en las gradas de alguna tarde descafeinada de la insulsa Oadby donde conociera por primera vez a ese grupo amateur que tanto prometía.

La reacción del hombre maquillado consiguió atraer la atención de los demás presentes, y John lo aprovechó para dar los primeros tragos a su bebida e incendiarse la garganta con discreción bajo los ceños fruncidos de Peter y Christine.

—¿Qué pasa, Freddie?

—Me gusta —respondió, sin desviar los ojos del bajista—. No parece que tenga veinte años.

Pero los tenía, y los tuvo durante su audición dos días después en la Universidad Imperial de Londres. Allí, la grasa de las cuerdas pudo alimentarse debidamente de su jodido tic hasta que los vibrantes ronquidos del bajo levantaron las cejas de Brian y le arrancaron una fuerte palmada a Roger. Freddie, por su parte, lo escuchó todo con el puño en los labios y los ojos cerrados. Regodeándose, reconociendo, reclutando…

Definitivamente, para chuparse los dedos.

**-:-**

En noviembre del **72** asesinarían a alguien si seguían a ese ritmo. Y eso que acababan de empezar, en teoría. En la práctica, había eso, _demasiada_. Demasiadas horas, demasiados cambios de producción, de nombres artísticos, de canciones... Todo con olor a humanidad y a promesas sobreexplotadas en aquellos espacios de tiempo que tenían para grabar en el estudio del maldito Thomas Bajer. Entre la madrugada y los primeros rayos del sol, Freddie ya no podía jurar si estaba cantando una composición suya o la enésima versión de Dusty Springfield, pero el insomnio y el perfeccionismo habrían devorado su juventud de no haber tenido una taza de café y un debate sobre rimas asonantes esperándole a la vuelta de cada ataque de pánico en la soledad de los aseos. Los cuidados de aquel bajista, de algún modo, estaban salvando a la banda antes incluso de que saliera al ruedo. Y no sabía los demás, pero él sí que era consciente de todo eso.

Brian y Roger estaban muy ocupados recordándose mutuamente el _rock_ por el que habían venido como para darse cuenta. John, en cambio, siempre tenía unos minutos para fijarse en los sudores de más o en la pálida resistencia de sus sonrisas. Para Freddie era agradable sentirse observado por su silencio, sobre todo cuando sabía romperlo con tanta gracia. Una jodida lástima que la imagen de tímido le fuera tan bien sobre el escenario; el mundo se estaba perdiendo a un cómico y a un orador. Por eso, al cantante le gustaba acercarse a él durante los directos, se sentía como si estuviera señalándole a todos algo que muy pocos verían, pero tan auténtico que quedaría inmortalizado hasta ser finalmente reconocido en un futuro. Un futuro, confiaba —o mejor, _sabía_—, no muy lejano. Ese chiquillo tenía talento suficiente para abanicar a la Reina, pero también para redirigir todo el aire hacia sí mismo. Freddie no era acaparador, ni tampoco un tibio: quería las dos cosas, al amigo fiel y al diamante en bruto.

—¿«Deacon John»?

—¿No te gusta? Piensan que así sonará más interesante.

—Soy el último que llegó al grupo, no quiero ser también el único con el nombre al revés.

—Ah, querido, así tendrán más motivos para fijarse en ti.

—¿_«Más»_ motivos? Eres adorable, Freddie.

—No me llames «adorable», criatura, aún te faltan años para la condescendencia.

—¿Y voy a tener que soportar la de otros hasta entonces?

—No la mía.

John se tragó otro gruñido con frustración, antes de suspirar y sacudir la rodilla que tenía encajada sobre uno de los respaldos del sillón. Se levantó antes de lo esperado, así que cuando se le puso delante, Freddie todavía miraba hacia abajo, justo donde sus vaqueros ajustados se habían abierto de piernas.

El bajista se tomaba la moda con sencillez, pero no dejaba de ser sutilmente efectiva.

—Quiero que se me acredite con mi nombre _de verdad_.

—Para el siguiente álbum, te lo prometo.

—¿Tú también lo crees?

—¿El qué?

—… Da igual, voy a por un té, sólo hago que cagar con el maldito café.

John quiso cruzar la puerta, pero se encontró con el hombro de Freddie cuando éste no se apartó de su camino. De repente, la íntima diferencia entre sus alturas se comió el resto del espacio y los dos creyeron que aquella salita en la que vivían, dormían y hacían historia a costa de su salud mental y física se había vuelto tan diminuta como para poder respirarse encima. Sin micrófonos, ni grabadoras; ni siquiera música. Quizá hubieran perdido la noción del tiempo, pero aún se creían capaces de conservar algo de equilibrio. Al menos, hasta que el aliento de Freddie habló contra la mejilla de John.

—No, yo nunca he creído que ponerte el puto «Deacon» delante te hiciera más interesante.

—… Claro, tú sabes que, en todo caso, sólo llevaría a la ruina.

—Eres bueno, John, más que cómo decidan, o decidas, llamarte.

—Parece mentira que eso lo digas tú.

—Precisamente porque lo digo yo. ¿Quién mejor para pelear por tu verdadero nombre, _Deacy_?

John sonrió en el acto y Freddie casi pudo notar el calor de sus labios ensanchándose a pocos centímetros. Se miraron a través de la luz artificial y las motas de polvo que la productora sólo limpiaba en los turnos de otros artistas. Largo y tendido, demasiado lánguido como para convertirse en un beso en la frente, pero lo bastante tenso como para _exigir_ algún tipo de resultado directo. Mucho más directo que echarse definitivamente a un lado y pedirle que le hiciera otro té a él; _con una nube de leche_.

El más joven no solía cerrar de un portazo, así que incluso Roger se atragantó con un ronquido al despertarse de golpe sobre el regazo de Brian y preguntar si es que habían venido ya los alemanes a ponerles una bomba en el micro. Freddie tampoco respondió y con demasiadas cosas en su cuerpo que apagar, encendió el equipo.

**-:-**

**1973**

El crujir de sus huesos no era un sonido tan melódico como el que salía de su boca cuando proyectaba aquel portento de voz hacia la cima de la música en todo su ostentoso dramatismo. Aunque sí tan contundente como se esperaría de un Freddie Mercury resacoso y exigente. Los bostezos se oyeron desde los inmensos cojines del aún más inmenso salón, y para cuando resurgió a través de la estúpida puerta de arco ojival, el olor a moca y especias le hizo replantearse su mal humor.

O quizá fuera la imagen de John Deacon ahogada en los malditos cojines de su sofá, en su casa. Ya había dicho siempre que no podía quedarse con una sola cosa de las muchas que hacía ese chico.

—La próxima vez que te vayas a pegar una juerga tan bestia, invítame por lo menos.

—En realidad, lo hice, querido.

—Vale, pues espérate a que esté sobrio para recordarlo.

—¿Por eso eres una enciclopedia andante de remedios contra la resaca?

—¿Por eso me has tenido que llamar a las seis de la madrugada para que viniera?

—¡Oh, y aun así llegas demasiado tarde para el desastre!

La bata de Freddie debía de ser de satén o de algún material liviano y estridente a partes iguales. Se deslizó con movimientos serpenteantes entre el sofá y las rodillas de su amigo cuando tomó asiento junto a él, frente a la mesita donde le esperaban sus dos caprichos matutinos. Si también podía llamar así al único nombre que no le causaba migraña después de haberse bebido todas las existencias de un bar de Hackney.

John eligió poner los ojos en blanco, en parte por una situación que no podría arreglar ningún remedio contra la resaca, en parte también porque desde esa nueva cercanía no había forma de disimular el pecho completamente descamisado del dueño del piso. El fajín que llevaba Fred tampoco era lo bastante alto como para privar a su campo de visión de semejante privilegio. Tras el impulso de valerse de sus carraspeos y su propio lenguaje corporal durante la reconstrucción de algún tipo de sutileza, Deacy sólo consiguió acabar menos tranquilo y más recostado. Con un brazo deslizándose sobre el respaldo de aquel mueble tan mullido que compartían, justo por encima de los hombros de Freddie.

—¿De qué está hecho tu sofá?

—De pelos de gato.

—Me refería por dentro.

El cantante salpicó media mesita con el café que había empezado a sorber y que corrió la misma suerte que su risa mal contenida. Los ronroneos del último gato que había rescatado de las calles aprovecharon para saludar a Su Majestad y salir de escena con un salto final sobre la entrepierna de su bajista.

—Jo… _deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer_.

—Vaya, y aun con esos gorgoritos no te atreves a cantar… —se burló, en venganza por la última e inoportuna gracia de John que todavía chorreaba café por su barbilla.

—¡Qué te jodan, Freddie, tu gato me acaba de dejar sin descendencia!

—¡Perfecto, porque te necesito sólo para mí!

—Y un huevo.

—Nunca mejor dicho.

Los ventanales habían ido llenándose de luz a medida que sus carcajadas les desperezaban del todo y el desayuno iba quedando en un segundo plano. No sabían si por la encantadora falta de destreza de quien no quería reflexionar nada, o por la somnolienta lucidez de quien acudía al rescate sin pensárselo demasiado. Pero poco a poco, el principio del día parecía más el final de una larga jornada de trabajo que los recibía con la recompensa íntima del descanso… o de la estimulación.

Descubrieron, mucho más tarde de lo que sería sensato, que a poco que se movieran iban a tener las frentes completamente pegadas. Debían de encontrarse muy agotados como para que ni eso les animara a frenarlo, igual que cuando estás demasiado cómodo a merced de lo inevitable y, sin embargo, tienes el corazón desbordado, bombeándote hasta por las orejas.

Finalmente, Freddie adelantó una mano y le apartó un largo mechón de la cara, mientras lo enganchaba en espiral a su propio dedo y apretaba muy fuerte al susurrarle:

—En realidad, te había llamado porque te echaba de menos.

Los ojos de John se abrieron de par en par, no por toda esa tensión, nueva aunque jodidamente habitual entre ellos, sino porque otro de los malditos gatitos de turno había querido tomar su entrepierna por un trampolín. Y a pesar de que entonces pudo encogerse y echarse hacia el lado contrario para esquivarlo a tiempo, los gritos y la puñetera torpeza se lo habían llevado todo por delante. O eso creía.

—¡Hijo de-

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Romeo tenía que ser!

—¿¡Se ha ido ya!? ¡Dime que se ha ido ya! ¡Estoy hasta la poll-

—No sigas, Deacy, que yo estoy harto de reírme.

—Y yo de que me toquen los —empezó, y al tomar aire en la reciente posición que había tenido que adoptar para protegerse de aquel boicot felino, acabaron sus frustraciones— huevos.

Ahora, a horcajadas de Freddie y con las manos desesperadamente hundidas en el respaldo del sofá, a sendos costados de los hombros del cantante, ya tenían las frentes pegadas desde un principio. Y ninguna excusa o evasión cotidiana más que siguiera retrasando el golpe de labios agotadoramente esperado.

Pese a no tener ninguna prisa, se besaron como si se les fuera a caer la casa encima, o peor: aquella legión de gatos castradores que pudiera privarles del roce más abajo del fajín de uno y los pantalones estrepitosamente apretados del otro.

Por fortuna, lo único que vino a continuación fueron un atropello de gruñidos placenteros y la libertad de poder abrir toda la palma de la mano contra las nalgas de John. Éste devoró a Freddie con la mirada una vez pudieron jadear frente al resultado y que su aliento todavía supiera a alcohol y a recién levantado volvió a despertarles una cotidianidad que no habían perdido; que ahora necesitaban rebuscar entre saliva y ronroneos humanos.

El puto teléfono sonó a tiempo de continuar jodiéndolo todo de formas mucho más distintas y mucho menos deseadas. Con su frente todavía pegada a la de John, Freddie le placó y ambos rodaron sobre el sofá al tiempo que alargaba un brazo en dirección a la dichosa mesita. Ya con el aparato en la oreja, lanzó unos cuantos improperios en guyaratí durante largo rato, antes de terminar colgando a pocos centímetros de las aturdidas expresiones de su postrado bajista.

—Era mi madre, dice que mi hermana ha pasado toda la noche fuera y aún no ha vuelto a casa.

—No te la llevarías tú de fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Ojalá, así ahora no tendría que preocuparme.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarla?

—Creo que ahora mismo se me haría un poco raro verte al lado de mi familia.

—Oh. Claro.

Freddie le observó, esa vez desde arriba, y sus pupilas prácticamente pidieron perdón por tener que romper el contacto. —Aunque, bueno, estaría bien que me hicieras uno de tus remedios de verdad para la cogorza y me ayudaras a vestirme.

—Ya... Creo que ahora mismo _a mí_ se me haría un poco raro vestirte.

—Oh, querid-

—Buenos días, Fred. —cortó. Vulnerable, pero firme— Ya me contarás en el estudio si la habéis encontrado.

Y sobre el hueco del sofá que su marcha dejaba libre, se aposentó cómodamente uno de los simpáticos mininos.

_Romeo tenía que ser._

**-:-**


End file.
